Inevitável
by Nunah
Summary: Eles tinham mais coisas em comum do que um dia poderiam imaginar e tudo aquilo que estava começando a acontecer, ou melhor, tinha começado a acontecer com eles na noite anterior era estranho. Era inevitável.


A garota olhou para todos os lados da Sala Comunal antes de sair pelo retrato que guardava sua entrada.

Apesar de ser monitora-chefe, não era bom quebrar as regras e sair pelos corredores vazios da escola tarde da noite, ainda mais nos dias em que não exercia sua função.

Depois de Voldemort ser derrotado e Hogwarts perder inúmeros combatentes – entre eles Lupin, Tonks e Fred – Minerva McGonagall havia se tornado diretora permanente da escola e declarado que todos aqueles que perderam seu último ano de estudo, poderiam cursá-lo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era o motivo de ela estar ali.

Em suas noites livres, Hermione Granger havia alimentado o estranho hábito de ir até a biblioteca e ler coisas da Seção Proibida, apesar de Harry ter-lhe avisado diversas vezes que aqueles livros pareciam ter vida própria.

**x**

Assim que se certificou de que ninguém a viu perambulando pelos corredores e entrando naquela salinha, Hermione suspirou e trancou a porta novamente.

A garota se sentou na pequena mesa de madeira e murmurou _'Lumus' _fazendo a ponta de sua varinha se acender o suficiente para ela enxergar as inscrições nas lombadas dos diversos livros.

Passou os dedos por várias capas, fascinada com as cores vibrantes. Havia tantas coisas para se ler ali, tantos assuntos para escolher um livro apenas... Pena que ela já havia lido quase todos.

No final, Hermione acabou pegando cinco exemplares sobre Magia Negra, que era secretamente seu assunto favorito. Mesmo que a guerra já tivesse acabado e tudo tinha voltado ao normal, a garota gostava de ler sobre.

Ela se sentou na cadeira acolchoada e respirou fundo, pronta para mais uma noite de conhecimento.

_Não entendo por que as pessoas não gostam de ler... Os livros te deixam conhecer tantas coisas, tantos lugares... É mágico._

Depois de escolher um e abri-lo, um barulho interrompeu sua concentração.

- O que está fazendo aqui?! – exclamou a maldita voz. A voz que ela menos gostaria de ouvir num momento como aquele.

- O que _você _está fazendo aqui? – retrucou.

- É a minha noite livre, posso fazer o que eu quiser, e você não tem nada com isso.

De trás do livro, ela podia avistar o cabelo loiro platinado de Draco Malfoy.

- Pois digo o mesmo. Agora, vá embora. – disse ela.

- Por que você não vai embora?

- Você é um estúpido.

- Grande argumento, Granger. Você já foi melhor nisso.

- E você já foi melhor em ficar quieto. Não me admira não ter amigos. – Hermione continuou. Aquela última frase sua a fez entrar em uma sensação de nostalgia. Se se lembrava bem, Rony falara aquilo sobre ela antes de serem amigos.

Ao contrário do que pensava que ele fosse fazer, Malfoy se sentou na outra ponta da mesa. Ah, é claro, como ela fora inocente ao ponto de pensar que um sonserino – ainda mais um Malfoy sangue-puro! - pisaria em seu orgulho e deixaria uma grifinória ganhar a discussão?

- Ridículo. – murmurou ela, voltando-se para o livro.

**x**

Quinze minutos se passaram e o garoto continuava a encará-la. Hermione, sem lhe dar atenção, continuava lendo suas pilhas de baboseiras. Aquilo chegava a incomodá-lo.

_Até parece, um Malfoy sangue-puro como eu incomodado pela sangue-ruim da Granger não me dar atenção. Puf puf. Deve ser coisa da minha cabeça._

Mas não era. E ele sabia disso.

O que ele não sabia era que sua presença a deixava, sim, desconcertada. Mas, depois de tantos anos sendo amiga de Harry Potter e guardando seus sentimentos para si com o intuito de não deixá-lo ainda mais preocupado, ela virou mestra em esconder as emoções.

_O que ele pensa que está fazendo? Quer me deixar louca, por acaso?_

- O que você quer Malfoy? – perguntou ela, suspirando e fechando o livro subitamente. Estava decidida, enquanto ele continuasse ali, ela não conseguiria se concentrar.

Nem que Merlin aparecesse de calcinha e sutiã.

- Eu? Bem, eu não quero nada. Só estava tentando espairecer... O dormitório tem andado muito sem graça ultimamente. – respondeu ele, distraído.

Hermione se surpreendeu por receber uma resposta educada e civilizada.

- Não sabia que se interessava por Magia Negra. – disse ele, indicando os livros e sorrindo. – Até a mais santa das santas tem seu lado obscuro, não é mesmo Granger?

_Ele nunca muda._

- Não é nada disso. – respondeu ela, revirando os olhos. – É só que... A complexidade dos feitiços, os feitos desses homens... Não sei. É incrível.

Hermione engoliu em seco quando ele a encarou impassível. Será que tinha dito algo errado? Ele não ousaria lançar-lhe um feitiço em plena Seção Proibida por algo tão bobo, não é?

_Vai saber. Afinal, ele é Draco Malfoy. O imprevisível e ridículo Malfoy Júnior. Com um pai daqueles..._

- Sabe, quando... – Malfoy desviou o olhar. – Quando eu estava reformando o Armário Sumidouro... Essa foi uma das poucas coisas que me chamou a atenção, realmente. A complexidade... O modo incrível como essas pessoas conseguem lidar com magia poderosa.

Eles tinham algo em comum, afinal. E era algo que mais ninguém conhecia sobre eles.

- Foi muito ruim? – perguntou ela, hesitante. – Ter de fazer todas aquelas coisas... Com medo de que Você-Sabe-Quem fizesse algo contra sua mãe?

- Muito ruim? – ele repetiu, sorrindo com escárnio, encarando as mãos. Logo seus olhos perderam o brilho novamente. – Foi terrível. Eu vivia com medo. E quando Dumbledore pediu que eu me juntasse a ele antes... Antes de_ aquilo acontecer_... Eu quase não resisti. Mas eu tinha medo que Você-Sabe-Quem me caçasse, e à minha mãe, mesmo com Dumbledore. E quando Snape apareceu... Eu queria morrer. Eu preferia a morte à punição que me esperava.

Quando terminou de falar, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Mas ele não podia, não _iria _chorar na frente de Hermione Granger. Passado é passado. Ele não precisa mais ter medo.

- Eu tive de apagar a memória dos meus pais antes de viajar com Harry e Rony. Foi como se uma parte de mim desaparecesse.

A garota, que tinha fechado os olhos, encarou Malfoy com medo de que ele risse, falando que era tudo mentira e saísse, deixando-a pior do que antes.

- Deve ter sido. – ele disse, apenas.

Ao contrário do que pensava Granger não era uma garotinha metida sem nada o que fazer. Claro que, depois da guerra e de tudo pelo que passou, Malfoy acabou mudando seu modo de tratar e enxergar os outros, mas Granger sempre foi e sempre seria – pelo menos na sua mente – sua maior inimiga, se é que pudesse chamá-la assim.

O garoto se levantou da mesa, não poderia passar mais nenhum minuto ali, com ela.

Então, com um olhar rápido, Malfoy franziu os lábios e saiu pela portinha frágil.

_Será que ele está bem?_

**x**

De manhã, Hermione Granger acordou se sentindo renovada. Depois de descer as escadas e dar bom-dia a todos os seus amigos, a garota saiu pelo retrato em direção ao Grande Salão, praticamente morrendo de fome.

Qual não foi sua surpresa quando novamente encontrou com Malfoy. Ele estava com roupas mais claras do que costumava usar e mantinha um sorriso sincero estampado. Assim que a viu, acenou e sorriu ainda mais.

- Ei, Gran... Hermione! – ela estacou quando ouviu seu primeiro nome sendo proferido por aquele... _Malfoy. _– Você vai com quem à Hogsmeade? Com seu namorado?

- Ahm. Bem, na verdade eu tinha desistido de ir. Rony e eu não estamos mais juntos, sabe, decidimos que o que sentimos é apenas amor fraternal, apesar de eu desconfiar que ele queira aproveitar a vida antes de se prender a algo ou alguém... Não lhe tiro a razão. Por que a pergunta?

- Eu estava pensando se... Você quer ir comigo, entende? Talvez nós possamos conversar mais sobre aquela história de magia. – o garoto deu de ombros, desviando o olhar.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, muda.

- Mas se você não quiser, eu vou entender, é claro...

- Não. N-não é isso... É que... Bem, se você não estiver brincando, eu aceito.

Ele sorriu.

- Tudo bem então. Até mais tarde.

Depois de alguns minutos, a garota percebeu que estava sozinha novamente, parada no meio do corredor.

_Talvez não seja tão ruim._

Suspirando, a garota caminhou lentamente até a grande mesa da Grifinória, um pouco vazia.

**x**

Eles tinham mais coisas em comum do que um dia poderiam imaginar e tudo aquilo que estava começando a acontecer, ou melhor, tinha começado a acontecer com eles na noite anterior era estranho.

Era _inevitável_.


End file.
